Leviathans Eclipse
The Leviathans Eclipse are a notorious Chaos Warband that was created from the corrupted Lord Executioner Androgous Mokurn of the Novus Krakens Space Marine Chapter. Since their formation at the start of The Fall of Mobidium, they have not been seen conducting war against the Imperium until their return in 999.M41 when the Cicatrix Maledictum ripped the galaxy asunder. History Whispers of the Promise Beginning in early 837.M41, Androgous Mokurn had taken a warp-tainted force axe from the hive world Ildebad. This possessed axe immediately took advantage of a weakness that had been ever present in the Novus Krakens to cloud his mind. Where another astartes might have sealed or broken the weapon Mokurn took it to be his own, for he could feel psychic might tingle his fingertips. The Lord Executioner believed he could tame the weapon, but instead became tainted by promises of power and glorious combat all in service to the Emperor of Mankind. These promises of power became too much as his mind bent more and more to the will of the daemon in the axe, and while he could wield psychic might, control over his emotions waned. The Tripartite Schism A great sundering of the Novus Krakens that resulted in thrice a fracture of beliefs and ideals. This section of the Warband's history revolved entirely around The Fall of Mobidium, the first and most hateful of campaigns against the Krakens. From this grave conflict rose three separate chapters of differing alignment. The Novus Krakens, warriors of Mobidium and adherents to Krakonicus, remained loyal to the Imperium and fought what they perceived as traitors that wished to bring only ruin. The Leviathans Eclipse, the newly created Chaos Warband from the designs of Androgous Mokurn: their new Warmaster who's might laid not only in the Daemon Weapon he carried, but the might of his mind and his skills as the previous Lord Executioner of the Novus Krakens. Finally, and unbeknownst to the Krakens, the Penumbral Hydras took their place as shadowy wardens, secretly devising their own machinations in service of whatever end they collude to. Indeed, it is not incorrect to compare the Penumbral Hydras to the Alpha Legion heretic astartes, but constantly they remain a thorn to the Leviathans. This fracture would carve the path the three wayward brothers would take in pursuit of their goals; however varied, or similar, they may be. At the end of the The Fall of Mobidium, the Leviathans were scoured, chased into the Maelstrom by the Novus Krakens. Chained to the Hydras The Sanctuary that The Maelstrom may have provided was rudely shattered when the Penumbral Hydras began their war against the Leviathans. Every movement the Leviathans made was countered and harassed by the constant threat and presence of the Penumbral Hydras, warriors who also bore lineage from the Novus Krakens. The Leviathans, plagued with their constant meddling, Return of the Leviathans For 162 Standard Terran Years within the natural warp rift of The Maelstrom, the Leviathans Eclipse waited, holding their anger and building their might. Nearly a century and a half later, after the Leviathans Eclipse armed themselves for war, enslaved the weak that bent before them, festering their hatred, and honing their psychic might, the Cicatrix Maledictum broke the galaxy in two, and the Leviathans poured from The Maelstrom, their prison and source of strength for sixteen decades. Over their time away, the Leviathans built their number to great length, for they had planned on their return to peel the flesh from their loyalist brothers, the Novus Krakens. Their fury had been tempered and contained for so long, that they knew at the moment of resurgence, they would cut them all from their mortal coils. Notable Conflicts * 'The Fall of Mobidium -- 838.M41 - '''The year-long conflict where the Novus Krakens chapter was split into three separate factions of Space Marines. When the Lord Executioner Androgous Mokurn returned from ''The Purge of Ildebad, the chapter's psykwraiths (librarians) felt the eddies of the warp nip at the corrupted Kaptein. Chapter Master Kørær desired keeping this matter within the chapter, and was going to have the Lord Executioner confined within the Fortress Monastery when an inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus arrived demanding the audience of Chapter Master Kørær and the suspected corrupted Lord Executioner. The corrupted Kaptein Mokurn, outraged with such an accusation, cut down the Inquisitor where he stood. Chapter Master Kørær immediately brought his thunder hammer to bear, but was interrupted by a well-placed punch by the former Lord Executioner, who hastily and violently escaped the Fortress Monastery. The 3rd, 6th, 8th, and 9th companies all betrayed the chapter, assisting in the escape of the vile Mokurn. Together, the traitors formed their own warband, proclaiming the fallen Lord Executioner Mokurn their Warmaster; and so the Leviathans Eclipse came to be. Roughly half of the chapter's fleet was stolen by their traitorous kin, which proved to make the skies over Mobidium as deadly as the war on the surface. Towards the end of the war, Chapter Master Kørær was slain by the traitor Mokurn, who had succeeded in breaking the defenses of the Fortress Monastery. Despite being the Regent, Kaptein Jorgun Kelios denied the position of Chapter Master, instead handing the title Herald av Krakonicus to Hargus Meltrak, who was the Kaptein of the 2nd Company at the time. Kaptein Kelios led what remained of the 1st Company and the chapter's Dreadnoughts to defend the retreat of the Chapter to the last Spaceport on the planet to retreat. Of the nearly 59 veterans and 4 dreadnoughts that were committed to the defense, only 4 veterans were recovered and the dreadnoughts had been destroyed. The fate of Kaptein Kelios was unknown, for the four had vowed themselves to eternal silence. The Novus Krakens fleet, after finishing their planet-wide orbital bombardment, chased the Leviathans Eclipse warband out of the sector, and into the Maelstrom. Knowing that they may all be susceptible to its influence, Chapter Master Meltrak gave up the chase. While monitoring the Maelstrom, the new Chapter Master began working to rebuild the chapter's losses. Ultimately the Chapter would move on from the Maelstrom, seeking to carve a new legacy to replace the one lost to treason. However, they would monitor reports from Imperial territory surrounding the great warp phenomenon extensively in anticipation of the return of the Leviathans. Notable Warband Members Chaos Warband Appearance Chaos Warband Colours The Heretic Astartes of the Leviathans Eclipse primarily wear dark brown colour battle-plate which is reminiscent of the chitinous carapace of the mighty Kenrste, and aegean blue trim, in remembrance of the oceans of their former homeworld of Mobidium. Their battle-plate is also decorated with the usual items and fetishes showing their allegiance to the Ruinous Powers. The bones and skulls of their slain foes also adorn their armour as well. Chaos Warband Icon The Leviathans Eclipse Chaos Warband's icon is an eclipse symbols, a stylised leviathan symbol depicted as a cephalopod of death - a harbinger of doom - it's massive tentacles wrapped around the eclipsing sun. Quotes By the Leviathans Eclipse About the Leviathans Eclipse Feel Free to add your own Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Undivided Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Zephrame